


无从招架

by Swurdleoma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 老文存档。N个脑补不出全文的片段，温馨向，其实说是友情向其实也行。时间顺序是倒序，从刺客挨揍到小挨揍。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 2





	无从招架

不管是画家还是刺客，都有严肃的时候，和让人无从招架的时候。

一

“你最好做好预判，”Leonardo说，“它有点迟钝，操作之后要等一会儿才能做出反应，如果看着塔楼到了眼前才想起上升，你就要被拍在墙上了。”  
“咱们来看看吧。”Ezio说。  
他心里没太害怕，Leonardo亲手造出来的机械，即使超出他的理解，也从来没超出他的信任。直到风真的托着那对巨大的翅膀飘起来的时候，他才意识到这感觉就和人在水下时四肢失去有效控制一样。远远看见前方的烟囱，他赶紧把飞行器往上拉——这时候他明白Leonardo说的“有点迟钝”是什么意思了。它几乎纹丝不动。等到这只木头大鸟慢慢竖立起来，Ezio也被它重重地拍在了砖砌的烟囱上。当他仰面躺在房顶上的时候，还听见Leonardo大叫大嚷的声音。缓了一会儿，他从木头架子里脱身出来，看见画家正在他起飞的那个屋顶上拍手叫好，和手舞足蹈的身影一样清晰的还有Leonardo动听的欢呼声：  
“我成功了！我成功了！”  
Ezio狠狠在自己额头上拍了一巴掌。这什么朋友！简直无从招架。

二

Ezio收起袖剑。他没料到这东西这么顺手，虽然对镜面一样的剑刃早有心理准备，但当它弹出来穿过护甲的缝隙像切蛋糕一样陷进皮肉的时候，他还是震惊了一下。他仿佛只是在卫兵的腰上按了一把。  
然后他看见画家正从地上爬起来，蓝眼睛注视着他。Ezio突然害怕了——不是因为杀人，他现在还来不及想那个——因为画家意味不明的眼神。他刚刚救了Leonardo，也许是救了画家的命，但现在这个场面就在Leonardo面前发生，被袖剑捅穿腹部的人在自己的血泊里抽搐，面部扭曲，他不认为是温文尔雅的Maestro Da Vinci当时能消化得了的。他想扶画家一下，但自己的手和袖剑都让血染红了。  
“Leonardo.”Ezio用不确定的口气试探着说。  
“啊，Ezio，时间掐得刚刚好。”Leonardo捂着胸口站起来，看了看地上不再动弹的卫兵，突然向Ezio露出了一个不合时宜的笑容，把年轻的Auditore吓了一跳。  
“你怎么不早点来呢？再晚一会儿就不得不把我和他都背回去了。”  
“嗯？”  
“但是你要记得把他放在停尸房里，把我放在卧室里，千万别搞错。啊，别在意，只是开个玩笑。走吧Ezio，我们把他抬回去——你可别让卫兵发现了。”  
Leonardo脸色还不太好，但心情已经迅速恢复了原状，如沐春风地转身从院子里出去了。  
Ezio把死掉的卫兵扛在肩上，走到院子门口，无奈地看着门外整条街的卫兵。

三

“这样的坏天气真少见。”Ezio抱怨道。  
佛罗伦萨少年坐在火前一点点把头发擦干，雨水从他的袖口流下来，衣服全湿透了粘在他身上，又冷又不舒服。Leonardo闭着眼睛躺在床上，用被子把自己裹得严严实实，因为发烧脸上泛起两片潮红，静静地听着少年断断续续埋怨天气太糟，父母不放他出门，但他还是逃了出来。偶尔插进来的电闪雷鸣也没有打断他说话的兴致。  
“你就这样冒着暴雨跑来了？”  
“当然。”Ezio耸了耸肩，“听他们说你病得下不了床，我一刻也没耽搁就跑出门去了。我母亲想叫住我的，但是我假装没听见。”  
“Ezio。”Leonardo带着点责备。  
“没事，Federico把她劝住了。再说他们知道我在这儿。”  
“为了来看我，你自己要生病的。”  
“淋雨而已。”男孩懒洋洋地说，转过身来走到病床边，懒散地倚在床头上，带着一丝笑容，把潮湿的刘海儿轻轻从额头上拨开。这副气质已经迷倒了佛罗伦萨一众少女。画家付之一笑，又把眼睛闭上了。又烧起来了，借着灯光他有点头昏眼花。  
“今天别回去了，已经这么晚了。”  
“我根本也没打算走，朋友。”  
Leonardo不答话，摸索着伸手去够桌子上的什么东西。Ezio倒了杯水，把画家从枕头上掀了起来。Leonardo软绵绵地接过了水。  
“说吧，你是抽了什么风。”他喃喃地说。  
“这不能算抽风。想到这个鬼天气你一个人在冰冷的屋子里躺着，还生着重病，要这样熬上一整夜，我就觉得睡不着。应该有个人来看你的，Leonardo。”Ezio握紧了一边的拳头，似乎画家滚烫的体温还残留在手掌里。Leonardo笑了笑，把杯子放回桌上，没有马上躺下，拉起被子裹住了肩头。  
“那我们说点什么吧。一个人生病真不怎么样，你来之前我还在胡思乱想，也许今天晚上我就这么一睡不醒了。”  
“你打算让我睡哪儿呢。”Ezio抱起胳膊打量了一下房间。  
“我很乐意让你也上来，但是怕传染给你。”Leonardo柔和地说，“你介意并两把椅子在上面睡吗？”  
“啊，介意也没有办法了。”Ezio说，但是他没有动，定定地看着画家的脸，好像在犹豫什么。  
“有什么事吗，Ezio？”  
画家的声音有点哑，有点虚弱，浅蓝色的眼睛像蒙了一层雾。Ezio望了他许久，小声说了一句话：  
“Leonardo，我想拥抱你一下。”  
画家稍微愣了片刻，然后善意地笑了。他松开紧抱的被子，向Ezio伸开了双手。男孩俯身紧紧抱了他一下，很认真。Leonardo发烧的身体没有他胸腔里那颗灼热的心脏烫人。Leonardo用病得关节有点僵硬的手擦了擦他额头上细小的水珠。这孩子，他想，简直让人无从招架。  
“好了，Ezio，”画家安慰地说，仿佛他自己不是病人似的，“明天早上就会好了。”

四

Leonardo坐了两个钟头没理他了。这在Ezio的经历中是一项新的记录。活泼好动的佛罗伦萨少年根本没法想象几个钟头闷在室内做繁琐的计算和制图有什么意思，他宁愿去挑战一下自己上次没爬上去的塔楼，哪怕再摔个半死让人抬到医生那里去。  
“Leonardo。”  
他第三次开口想挑起话题，又以失败告终，全神贯注的画家压根没听见。十几岁的男孩子无聊得在屋里团团转，悄悄翻看大师架子上的东西。他从桌子上那一排杯子里随手拿了一个，一边用手指小心拨弄一个木头做的会转动的小型机械装置，一边喝了一口手里的水。  
Leonardo到底被房间里太过异常的声音惊动了。他从椅子上转过身来，惊愕地看着弯腰站在架子前面的Ezio。男孩子把口腔里的残存的水全喷了出来，卡着自己的喉咙剧烈地咳嗽着，脸憋得通红。画家站起来冲上去抢下了他手里的杯子。  
“Ezio！我说过多少遍这里的东西不能随便……”  
“你又没说……咳咳……水不能……”  
没工夫跟他争这个。Leonardo掰开他的嘴把手伸了进去，Ezio毫无准备，喉咙被重重地捅了一下，本能往外反胃却吐不出来什么。他简直分不清是咽喉受了刺激还是因为画家手上的颜料味儿让他不适应。画家摇了摇头，松开Ezio跑出房间，片刻之后拎着一罐清水进来，按着他灌了一气，然后又要把手伸到他嘴里去。终于腾出空间来说话的男孩挣扎着抗议，差点咬了画家的手：  
“Leonardo，我已经好多了！”  
“Ezio，如果你不老老实实把刚才喝下去的东西都吐出来，我就只能卸你的下巴了。”  
Leonardo飞快地说，指尖轻柔地沿着颌骨摸向了那个关节。男孩吓得大叫起来，画家趁机顺利地探进了他的口腔。  
Ezio把水一股脑全吐了出来，连画家的衣服都溅湿了，脚下的地板上全是水。男孩咳嗽个没完，眼泪横流，他狠狠地擦了一把。Leonardo拍了拍他的后背。  
“幸亏你喝的是这杯，”画家指了指杯子，“这个比较慢。要是黑色杯子里的那个，我就要被Auditore家族全城追杀了。”  
“谁会用喝水的杯子装毒药还放在桌子上！”Ezio抱怨道。  
“我很抱歉，朋友。”Leonardo让Ezio在椅子上坐下，从橱柜里翻出一个干净杯子，倒了杯正常的水递给他。Ezio接过来横竖看了看才满脸狐疑地喝下去。缓过这口气来，他再抬头的时候迎上的是画家关切的蓝眼睛。这下怎么也没法生气了。  
“Ezio，为什么你还总是要来呢。”画家叹了口气，“我很少有时间陪你解闷。我的工作你明明一点也不感兴趣。”  
“在你这儿我觉得安心。”男孩脸上痛苦的神色没完全消退，眼睛还是湿润的，“你有时间当然更好，不然我就这样看着也行。”  
画家一时有点为难。他看了看坐在对面仰头望着他的男孩，又看了看完成到一半的画布。  
“走吧，Ezio，”他说，“外面天气好得很，我们出去走走。”

尾声

“Leonardo你知道吗，如果我摔散了架，你再也找不到比我更好的朋友了。”  
“喔，那我就不再找了。”  
“别说了。肯帮你从塔楼上跳下来试飞行器的疯子永远在这儿。”  
“谢谢，Ezio。”

（全文完）


End file.
